Twinsanity Tips and Tricks/Ice Climb
This time in Twinsanity Tips & Tricks, we're going to help you with Ice Climb. Later today, provided that we have enough time, we will make the guide for the Uka Uka boss fight and possibly even the N. Brio & Tropy boss fight. Basic information After walking into a cave from Iceberg Lab, you should be at Ice Climb. There will be a few life crates here (provided that you have not collected them already, more information in the "Tips and Tricks" section lower down), as well as platforms which you must not stay on for too long in addition to bats which follow you around until you defeat them. Then, after making your way out of the cave, you should be at the next checkpoint. Here, you will encounter falling ice crystals which can cost you a hitpoint if you fail to avoid them, and more floating platforms. Penguins will also appear, which either rocket straight up into the air or right towards you. A lot of the level after this is pretty much common sense, but soon afterwards, elevators will appear which you must get on at the right time, and hologram projectors which don't do much but will cost you a hitpoint if you touch them without spinning or body slamming them. Eventually, you should be at a large set of nitro crates and one TNT crate. Jump on the TNT crate, but do not spin or body slam it or you will lose a hitpoint. Once you have jumped on it, jump back onto the previous platform, then wait for the hazards to clear. Again, the rest of this is common sense after this. Spin your way through the ice crystals, and you should eventually be at a cutscene will last for around 50 seconds. Once the cutscene has been finished, spin Cortex to join onto him. He is required to perform many things after the cutscene, so please join onto him. Make sure that you avoid the red bars and Cortex avoids the red bars, because touching them can result in a hitpoint being taken away. The rest of this is stuff which we've already gone through, so, we'll leave you to it after this. :) Finally, smash Cortex through the glass two times and then you'll reach the third boss in the game, Uka Uka. Information on how to get the gems in this level as well as tips and tricks are listed in the sections below. Gem locations #Where you first encounter the penguins in this level, there should be a gem around here. It's easy to find and collect, so there's not really much more to say. #Shortly after the first elevator, there should be an Aku Aku crate and an arrow crate. Jump on the Aku Aku crate, then let the arrow crate achieve the next gem. #There is another gem which is shortly after the cutscene. You have to throw Cortex onto the platform to collect it. #Finally, shortly after collecting the third gem, there should be another gem which requires mild backtracking to collect. This also requires the player to throw Cortex over to another platform. Tips and Tricks *There are two lifes near the start of the level in the first cave. While all of them are easy to find and one of them is easy to collect, other lifes are not as easy to collect, so don't be frustrated if you can't get them. *Shortly after the second gem (see the "Gem locations" section above), proceed normally through the level for a short while, then, when the next penguin comes, turn to the right rather than the left, jump over the short set of nitro crates, and there should be another life crate. *Almost immediately after the cutscene, there will be a set of rocks with a life crate on top of it. Climb up the set of rocks to the top then hit the life crate and you will get an extra life. Video walkthrough 300px|left Category:Twinsanity Tips and Tricks